Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Homesick
by Kalibur69
Summary: Thrust into a foreign world with no memory of her past life, she must now get adjusted to a new world. Filled with ever-growing threats, it begs the question of whether or not this happened for a reason.


"Are you sure this will work…?"

The nidorina asked in a very nervous tone whilst she twiddled her fingers. The flaaffy adjusted his dark brown and very worn fedora and gave her an annoyed look.  
"I've told you a handful of times now, I KNOW it will work, so stop being such a baby,"

He reassured her. She had asked this same question during the entire trip to the foot of the mountain and up to the cave that went inside it. He was tired of hearing it by this point. The nidorina didn't look anymore convinced, he sighed. "Look, I was told that stone gives the mystery dungeons a consistent layout, and I'd believe it. I mean, look at how much this stone is shining now that we're close to one," He continued, opening up and reaching into his side bag and pulling a red stone out.  
The red stone shone brightly in the night. The flaaffy handed it over to the nidorina and pointed towards the cave entrance.

"Now go,"

he said in a rather forceful tone. "Just go in, walk around for a little bit, and purposely get knocked out, and when you wake up go right back in and see if its the same." He commanded of her.

"That's the problem, I don't want to intentionally hurt myself because you're too lazy to do this little experiment yourself, what will you do if I get seriously injured?"

The flaaffy sighed angrily at her and pointed back to the cave entrance again and mouthed 'GO' to her with an angry expression plastered on his face.

"Whatever… it'll be your fault if I don't come out alive though," She ended the conversation as she turned around and began on into the cave, grumbling the entire time. The flaffy sat down on the ground and got situated, ready to wait a while.

* * *

The car alarm began to ring out through the Chicago side street as the window was smashed with a rock. An arm covered by a dark red jacket sleeve reached through the newly made hole and unlocked the door. The door was swung open and the perpetrator of the smashed window quickly got in and tried to hotwire the car.

A roar of the engine came about as the engine kicked into action. He shut the door and floored the gas pedal. The assumed owner of the car ran outside, screaming at who had stolen his car. But, they were too late. The car was already zooming down the street at full speed.

...

The stolen car screeched down the I-94 as several cop cars, their sirens blaring, were chasing whoever had stolen the car. Sticking his arm out the window and giving the finger to the police who were following him, the perpetrator laughed. He looked over at his rearview mirror to count how many cops were chasing him at this point. About 5. Turning his gaze back to the road, he quickly pressed the brake with all his strength and swerved the steering wheel to the left. The car followed suit, but it was too late. He rammed into a police van parked in the middle of the highway next to a spike strip and the car began to roll over.

The perpetrator felt a metallic liquid fill up in his mouth when the car finally stopped rolling. He slowly began to blank out, growing weaker by the second. Then, all of his vision went white.  
He felt as if he was floating, nothing but white all around him.  
A male voice rang out from behind him. "Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

* * *

The flaaffy was shaken awake by their nidorina partner. His eyes shot open and he let out a short yelp of surprise and shock.

"Wake up…!"

The nidorina exclaimed. Once the flaaffy fully came to, he realised that it was now midday, getting close to the afternoon.

"Are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm up, what's going on?" He had obviously forgotten about the whole experiment they were pulling.

" It worked,"

The Nidorina told him. Realising and remembering, the flaaffy's eyes widened and he jumped up, readjusting his fedora.

...

They trekked through the dungeon's 7 floors, trying to get to the end in hopes that they'd find something worthwhile at the end. Reaching the 8th and final floor, they found that it followed a linear path, rather than the winding type that mystery dungeons typically had.

Then it came into view. A small stone table with a hole in it, a hole the exact size as the red stone, which was shining so brightly that the light was visible from the flaaffy's side bag. Pulling it out, he approached the stone table and gently set it down in its place. The stone fits perfectly.

The earth below them began to shake violently, the stone pulsated with a bright red light. It all went white with one big flash...

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short prologue to the story. Chapters to come will be much longer, and I doubt I'll keep the format used. Criticism is accepted.**


End file.
